How much time
by lizalacullen
Summary: It's mostly about Charlie's visit yes it like me other story but better this time. But it is more different.


**(A/n) I know that this story is almost like "Charlie's visit" but I tried to make it more longer and more better. Believe it or not a lot of people read "Charlie's visit" so I wanted to post a better one than my last one shot.**

**Hopefully you like it:)**

Edward had his arms around me. We had made love I was a vampire now.

I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to finally make real love with Edward.

"Love we have to go back to the house" Edward spoke with his velvet voice.

"Why what happened" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing we just have to go see Renesmee our daughter" Edward said with a big smile.

"Our daughter sounds amazing" I return with an enormous smile matching Edward's .

"I love you Bella because you died for our daughter" Edward said with so much love in his eyes.

" I would die for her and I would also die for you my love" I said with so much love for the both of them.

"I know thank you love" Edward said before kissing me.

"EDWARD!? BELLA!? We have to tell you guys something very important" Alice yelled from outside the house worried.

Edward got up right away and pulled some pants and a white t-shirt on I guess that he read alice mind.

I was still naked with the red blanket around my body I just wanted to look at my handsome husband get change.

"Love why are you still lying here you should get change to go now" Edward spoke with a mumble.

" kiss me first love" I said. I don't know where that came from though.

" I love vampire Bella" Edward said before coming close to kiss me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wow you guys are done?" Emmett asked with a stupid smilie on his face.

"No! Your not funny stop" I order Emmett.

"Okay sorry" Emmett chuckled.

"Finally you guys came"alice jumped in our direction.

"What happened alice?" I asked alarmed.

"It's Charlie!" Alice said almost breathless.

"What happened with him" my voice screamed worried.

"H... His coming to see you" alice said it almost like a whisper.

"What he can't, not now?!" I yelled.

"Love everything is going to be okay don't worry I will help you okay." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Edward I could kill him I'm a new-born you know that" I could feel the angry building up.

"What are we going to do now?" Jasper my brother-in-law asked.

"I don't know?" I whispered.

But than we heard the car coming getting close to the house.

Edward I need renesmee with me please go get her.

"No love are you crazy!?" Edward almost looked alarmed by my request.

Please Edward I need her to give me calm.

I could heard my father stepping out of the car. Everyone in the house had their eyes on me like if they were expecting for me to go crazy any moment now.

His steps got louder each minute.

Finally he got to the door.

Edward wasn't still back with renesmee. I needed her this moment.

My father now was getting ready to knock the door.

Carlisle when to open the door for my father.

"Hello Charlie" Carlisle said with a unusual voice.

"I need to see Bella"Charlie answered rudely.

"She's in the living room"Carlisle said.

Charlie came in the room looking worried.

"Bella is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yes dad sit down please." My voice sounded like I was singing.

"Jacob told me that you needed to see me?"

"Wait what no I didn't... I mean yea I told him that I wanted to go visit you sometime." I said

Stupid Jacob why did he do that?

Edward and Jacob came in from the front door Edward looked angry he had renesmee with him.

Rosalie tried to take renesmee with her but Edward didn't give her away to her.

My throat was burning Charlie's blood smelled sweet and it really smelled good. I was getting hungry again I wanted Charlie's blood and I felt bad for that.

Edward stay in the door way with renesmee .Jacob came in the living room with all the family.

"Jacob said that Edward and you adopted a baby girl and that she's not that normal that she grow very fast. He said it was Edwards niece."

"Yes it's true. I love my baby girl so much."

"Bella don't you think that it's to soon to take care of a baby? Give her to Carlisle and Esme."

" No dad she's mine and Edward's we made a decision together."

I could hear Edward starting to walk to the living room with renesmee.

"Hello Charlie" Edward say while he give me renesmee and sat down next to me.

"Edward don't you think that having a baby right now is not something normal for you two right now?" My dad asked.

"Charlie it's what we want to please understand us." Edward answered Charlie.

"But why right now son you two are so young and you guys barely got married. You guys have a long way to go still and having a baby is not the right idea." Charlie tried to made us think otherwise.

" Charlie there's something that you have to now" Edward said looking at me with a look that said go with it.

"What is it son!" Charlie said alarmed now.

What is Edward going to say?

"Charlie..." Edward started.

"Edward son I will tell him" Carlisle said coming in the living room.

" Charlie Edward can't have babies he can't never be a dad." Carlisle said faking a sad expression.

Charlie looked at me I nodded and started to make fake sobbing sounds.

" you see now why I want renesmee with me?"

" renesmee?"

"Yes dad Rene like my beautiful mother and Esme like Edward lovely mom. Do you like it?"

"Oh Bella I love it... Is beautiful like her."

"Bella she has your same eyes?" Charlie said surprised.

I smiled. If only Charlie knew that she is my real daughter.

"May I carry her" Charlie asked smiling at renesmee.

"Sure" I said giving renesmee away to him.

Charlie got her and kissed her forehead.

" she is the most beautiful baby I have every seen including you bells sorry " Charlie said looking at me.

"It's okay dad I know it's true she's beautiful" I said looking at Edward.

It was strange that I didn't feel the burning in my throat anymore.

"Hello Charlie" Emmett said coming in the living room.

"Hey Emmett" Charlie said still looking at renesmee.

Esme came after that to ask Charlie if he wanted to "eat dinner with us" which we were going to pertained to eat, but Charlie said that he already ate before coming. Esme seem sad at first but then recovered really fast.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two hours have passed and the brown contacts that Alice made me put on are turning into nothing.

The venom in my eyes are burning them.

"Bella take the contacts out and put some new ones." Alice yelled from her room but only I could hear her.

"Okay Ali" I started to put in the new ones.

"Love! Charlie is leaving!" Edward yelled.

I when down stairs where Charlie and the family was at.

" why are you leaving?" I asked a bit sad.

" Bells I need to go. Can I come tomorrow?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Sure dad" I smiled

" thanks bells,well bye you guys thanks Esmé, Carlisle.

Esme and Carlisle said their good byes to my father.

Charlie kisses Renesmee and me. He than shook Edwards hand. After all that he left. We head him drive away.

"Wow love you did pretty good you didn't go for his neck" Edward said surprise.

"His my dad Edward" I said smiling.

"Bells doesn't he smell good?" Emmett said with a smirk

"Stupid Emmett!" Rosalie hit Emmett on the head.

" he does smell very good" I whispered and quickly hide my face in Edwards neck.

"Love you don't have to be embarrassed by that." Edward said with a big smirk. Everybody smiled at me.

"Guys could I asked you a question?Did I smell good?"

"Oh Bella you don't know how, my love" Edward said.

"Bella blood to us is like candy? You know that?"

"Haha! Sure baby" Edward said

"Sorry renesmee asked a question she said if she well drink blood anytime soon."

" oh sorry baby I forgot to feed you" I said standing up to go to the kitchen to get her the blood.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Renesmee is asleep already?we should you know..." He smiled.

"Edward I love you" I spoke breathlessly

"How much do you love me Isabella?"

"I can't even tell you how much"

"Bella I love you"

Edward started to do the buttons on the back of my dress.

"Bella! I can't unbutton these stupid buttons.

Edward please just pull it way and do love to me I need you Edward.

Edward quietly got rid of our clothes and started to tease, but I couldn't take it I needed him now.

"Edward please! I need you inside of me please!"

Edward quietly pushed inside me and it was amazing. It felt so good to have him inside me. Making love with Edward won't never get old.

At the end of our love making we were sweaty.

"Oh love that was amazing" Edward said breathlessly.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you Bella"

"Bella do you know how many time we have?"

" We have forever Edward"

**Important (a/n) it may have misspelling sorry.**

**A/n: hopefully you like it.**


End file.
